


Roll for Initiative... Or Maybe Not

by roxashighwind



Series: Always in a Four Man Crew [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Michael’s arms were wrapped around Meg’s middle, holding her bodily away from the altercation that Lindsay was currently involved in. Meg struggled in his hold, twisting as she tried to get away, and he held her more tightly in an attempt to keep her still. “Girls took exception to what ‘Can I Speak to Your Manager’ haircut over there was saying.”-Set 5 years in the future fromOf Midwinter Festivities and Party Bonding.An evening away from the kids gets a little rough, but then smooths out into something nice and easy. (Shameless happy domestic times for a quad that's been together 14+ years.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from, but I'm really glad it came! (giggity) 
> 
> It's been forever since I've been able to string together more than a handful of sentences before a fic idea floated away on an invisible and entirely frustrating breeze. So this is something vaguely for Valentine's while I try and get myself back into the rhythm to try and finish the fic I plotted in this 'verse for New Year's.

“I left for five minutes! How did you lot get in trouble so fast?” Gavin asked as he hurried toward them. The beer bottles in his hands got hastily placed on the nearest table.

Michael’s arms were wrapped around Meg’s middle, holding her bodily away from the altercation that Lindsay was currently involved in. Meg struggled in his hold, twisting as she tried to get away, and he held her more tightly in an attempt to keep her still. “Girls took exception to what ‘Can I Speak to Your Manager’ haircut over there was saying.” 

Lindsay, for her part in it all, was practically hissing at the woman. Her voice was pitched low in an attempt to keep from drawing attention - more discretion than she normally went for when she was angry in public. Her hands hovered in the air between herself and the other woman, vaguely threatening but not yet causing harm. 

Gavin couldn’t hear what either of them were saying, noise in the bar obscuring the words despite his proximity. “What the heck did she say?” he asked, taking a step closer to Michael to put a hand on Meg’s shoulder.

Meg settled a little as Gavin’s attention turned to her, though she still pulled at Michael’s grip. “Talkin’ shit about our kids!  _ I will cut a bitch _ , Michael let me g-” Her words were cut off by Gavin’s hand over her mouth. 

“Threats are a no-go in public, lo-” He squawked when Meg licked his hand. He rubbed his damp hand on Michael’s arm.

“She’s a feisty one,” Michael said with a laugh, arms tightening around Meg. “Y’need to calm down before we get kicked out.” 

“I don’t  _ care _ if we get kicked out,” she growled. “That asshole over there made all sorts of presumptions about how we’re raising our kids and how we’re doing it wrong and -” She stopped abruptly, startled out of her own anger by the sight of the woman bursting into tears and all but running toward the exit. 

Michael looked away from Meg, eyes darting to his wife. “The fuck did you do, Lindsay?”

Lindsay’s eyebrows raised in a feigned surprise, the look ruined by the angry heat still coloring her cheeks. “Huh? I was just having a conversation and she got so upset she had to leave.” She shrugged and crowded into Meg’s space (and by extension, Michael’s). “You okay?” 

Meg’s grin was almost vicious. “Much better now.” She reached up to squish Lindsay’s cheeks, thumbs brushing over the high spots of color still lingering there. 

“Oh my god,” groaned Gavin. “You birds are ridiculous.” He turned away to grab one of the beers and hid his fond smile by taking a long swallow from the bottle.

Michael finally loosened his hold on Meg’s middle. “I mean, at least Lindsay didn’t punch her or anything. Making her cry is absolutely the best outcome we could hope for.” He ruffled Meg’s hair just because he could, and turned his attention to Gavin. “Beer me?”

Gavin obeyed, pressing a bottle into Michael’s hand. “You’re right, I guess.”

“Damn right I’m right.” 

Meg pulled Lindsay close by the grip on her face to plant a smacking kiss on her mouth. “Fucking love you, y’know?”

Lindsay giggled, a little dazed and obviously happy, and nodded. “Good to know that after all these years, me being a bit of a bully still gets you going, you weirdo.” 

“Only when you use it for good,” interjected Gavin before Meg could say anything. 

That prompted a round of laughter and they moved as a unit to the booth surrounding the table Gavin had set the bottles on. Lindsay got squished between Michael and Meg at the center of the U shaped booth, and Gavin pressed himself against Meg’s side. To an outsider they’d look like two couples that were particularly friendly, but most of the other patrons of the bar knew that they were a unit - it was part of why they frequented the place: no weird looks from the regulars. 

Talk turned to responsibilities for the upcoming week: Meg was going to chaperone a field trip that the Beans were going on for school, Gavin had a shoot that was going to take him out of town again, Michael had volunteered to be room parent for Daniel’s kindergarten class on Friday. Lindsay got the dubious honor of taking Lil G to the airport to ship him off to Gavin’s parents in England for a week, the only one available for the fourteen year old’s departure time (how they let their barely-a-teenager talk them into spending a week in England without them, they didn’t know). 

Despite the early bump of a near fist fight, the evening mellowed until Gavin began to nod off, head tipping back toward the wall as his eyes fell closed. 

“Well ladies and gent,” Michael began with a lazy wave of a hand. “Time to pay our tab and head home; Sloane said they’ve got a final paper to work on.” Their nanny was a godsend, especially for handling five kids.

Meg and Lindsay whined in unison, soft sounds of not wanting to move but knowing that there was no other choice. Meg nudged Gavin, gently pushing him toward the edge of the booth. Gavin groaned but moved with her urging, and pulled her to stand with him as soon as he made it to his feet.

It didn’t take long for them to get home to release the nanny of their duties. Only Lil G was still up by the time they’d closed up the house for the night, and Lindsay peeked her head into his room. “Light’s out soon, mister,” she said, voice laced with more affection than anything.

“Good night out, Momma?” he asked without pausing his game. 

“You know it. Don’t stay up too late rotting your brain.” She blew a kiss at him.

Lil G tilted his face as though to catch the kiss on his cheek without breaking eye contact with the game. “Going on an epic quest through temples and dungeons to eventually kill Ganon is not rotting my brain.”

“Damn right!” Michael agreed, pressing against Lindsay’s back in the doorway. “But listen to your mother, kid.” 

That got an eyeroll and Lil G finally paused the game. “Okay, okay. As soon as I finish this temple I’ll go to bed.”

Lindsay grinned at him. “Good. House alarm is set. See you in the morning.” She bumped Michael backward and pulled Lil G’s door closed. 

“Gav and Meg are already in bed,” Michael informed her. His hands settled warm on her hips, chin hooking over her shoulder. “We should join them.” He didn’t move.

Lindsay reached up and back to squish his cheek, other hand settled over his at her hip. “Oh yeah?” 

He hummed and bumped a foot against hers to encourage her to turn toward their bedroom. “Considering they’d already started when you were saying g’night to G? Yeah.” 

She rolled her eyes and finally started moving. “Of course they did.” 

The evening may have started a little rough, but the night sure as hell ended in a good place: a quiet house filled with warmth and love (and four grown ass adults trying to do the do but falling asleep halfway through). 


End file.
